


Just Friends (We Promise)

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [33]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Avengers Movie Night, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Hand Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Clint Barton, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: The Avengers have just returned from saving the day yet again. What could be better than watching a movie together and eating junk food? Kissing and Cuddling your (not so) secret lover.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo, Comfortember 2020





	Just Friends (We Promise)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Tony Card prompt [“We kiss and cuddle but we're just friends”](https://i.imgur.com/A74ohKa.png) [A3]
> 
> And for day 05 of [Comfortember](https://comfortember.tumblr.com/post/628381629921017856/comfortember). Prompt: Cuddling

Tony pulls Steve closer against him and draws the blanket tight around them. Steve lets out a happy mumble into Tony’s chest, tangling his legs with Tony’s further then they already were.

He briefly looks up at the movie to see where they were at before looking back down at Steve bruised face. He carefully caresses Steve’s cheek, mindful of the stitches.

Steve lets his eyes slip shut with a tired but happy moan. He looks so comfortable, so perfectly content curled up against Tony’s side. A rush of love fills Tony’s heart for the man in his arms.

Tony shifts them carefully and presses a light kiss to Steve’s forehead.

With his free hand he pick up a picks up a slice of pizza from the box beside him and takes a bite. Moaning as the flavours hit his tongue. So much better than smoke and ash from the battle.

Looking down he finds Steve looking up at him pleadingly.

Tony offers the slice to Steve, holding it steady. Kissing the sauce from his lips after.

“Awww, no, they’re doing it again” Clint groans as he walks in with his fresh bowl of popcorn. The archer sits back down on the couch with a tired sigh. “Still not buying that you two are not together”.

“We’re not, Clint” Tony says. Sometimes he wonders why he and Steve were keeping their relationship a secret, sometimes (all of the time) Tony just wanted to scream his love for Steve from the rooftops… then moments like these happen. “Don’t be ridiculous. Steve and I are just really close, that’s all.”

“Friends don’t kiss each other” Clint says, waving a handful of popcorn in the air.

“We may kiss and cuddle but we’re just friends, Clint.”

Clint makes a strangled noise of protest. “Just friends, they say, as the kiss on the Livingroom couch in front of us.”

“Friends kiss, Clint.” Tiny says, holding back a smile.

“Not on the lips, they don’t.” Clint cries, spilling popcorn all over the floor.

The rest of the team turn around and shhhh Clint.

“Fine” Clint mutters to himself. “You’re just friends and I’m a frog.”

“Awww, if you wanted a kiss, Clint, you should have just asked.” Tony says. He feels Steve tense up in his arms. Under the cover of the blanket he rubs Steve’s back reassuringly. Steve quickly melts back against his side.

“Eww! I’ll pass, Stark.”

“You’re loss” Steve mumbles, earning a laugh from Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
